Dreams Do Come True
by Mila M
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Destiny Angel Skye Wilson. It starts in 2003 where she is a wrestler in the WWE. Characters include: Destiny, Matt & Jeff Hardy, Amy Dumas (Lita), and other wrestlers as well as people I made up.(I suck at summeries)
1. I Think I'm In Like

Title: Dreams Do Come True  
Author: Mila M  
Chapter: 1  
Content: Nothing bad, sexual situations maybe involved.   
Summery: Can't say much without giving away the story  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers used in this story, 'cause if I   
did, I'd be busy with them right now *grin*. But I do own Destiny, Riley, Randy, and Ashley at least in some round about way.   
Distributation: Ask me!! Most likely I will say yes.  
Feedback: I need feedback, so give it to me!! Do you... like it, hate it, want more then tell me!!  
  
A.N: THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF REMEMBERING SO LATER IN THE STORY THINGS MAKE SENSE. A FEW CHAPTERS MAY HAVE THIS.  
THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT DUMB BUT IT GOTS 2 BE 4 THE STORY... SO JUST GO WIT IT. AND SORRY IT'S KINDA SHORT!!  
  
"Hey Destiny." Jeff said. "Hey Jeff." she replied. "What's up?" Jeff asked. "Oh, I'm thinking about the first day I moved to Cameron and other stuff." Destiny said. "Hey I remember that." Jeff said. "You do?" Destiny asked wondering why he would remember something like that. She thought maybe he liked her but, then he would have asked her out. So the thought left her mind. Destiny started to remember again.  
***Destiny Remembering***  
  
16 year-old Destiny Angel Sky Wilson woke to the sound of an alarm on the morning of September 3rd, 1995. She and her mother lived in a beautiful house in L.A. She got up and took a shower. Once she got out she looked at her alarm clock and smiled it was 6:30am and within the next hour she and her mother would be in their car and on their way to their new house in Cameron, North Carolina. She wondered 'Why an I not sad about leaving L.A' then she remembered..."Oh yeah so I never have to see my father again." she then realized she had said that aloud. But, she couldn't blame herself ever since her parents had gotten divorced he had been extremely rude towards her and her mother. "Destiny it's time to go." her mother called. "Mom, can we leave in a few minutes I need to get dressed." Destiny told her mother. "Sure honey, but, hurry up please." her mother replied. Destiny got dressed and did her make-up as quick as humanly possible without screwing up. Every thing was already at their house in N.C except a car   
load of boxes. They packed the car and left. A few hours later they were there. The two girls started to un-pack.  
  
*Two houses down* (Destiny isn't remembering this short part it's just something that happened)  
"Boys" Gilbert Hardy called. "Yes dad" two teen boys replied. "There are two ladies moving into the Jefferson house, go help them." "Okay dad we are going." They replied.  
  
*Back at Destiny's house* (yes Destiny remembers this part)  
The boys were a few steps away. "Hi, I'm Matt this is my brother Jeff." Matt said. "Well, hello Matt & Jeff" Destiny's mom replied kindly. Destiny stood frozen staring at a teen boy outside her new house talking to her mother. She was upstairs in her room. Destiny ran downstairs and walked outside. "Oh well, Matt, Jeff this is my daughter Destiny." "Hi." Destiny replied softly. "Hi, I'm Matt." "Hi, I'm Jeff." Each boy said. "Well then hi Matt, hi Jeff." Destiny replied smiling. Then everyone grabbed a box and Destiny told them where to go. "Matt that goes to the kitchen, straight inside 3rd door on the right." "Mom incase you didn't already know... that goes in you room upstairs 2nd door to the left." " Now you..." Destiny said pointing to Jeff, "You have a box that goes into my room and so do I so I'll show you where to go." "Lucky me." Jeff thought to himself. While on their way to drop off their boxes Jeff and Destiny got a talking. "So Jeff how old are you?" Destiny asked. "16 and you?" he replied. "16"   
"Cool" Jeff said. "Yeah." Destiny replied. "Well these are the last boxes so I guess I'll see you later of at school tomorrow right?" Destiny asked. "Wait." Jeff said. "What?" Destiny asked a bit confused. "Gimme your #." Jeff said. "Sure." Destiny said. She foung a pen and on Jeff's hand wrote... 'Destiny' and underneath that wrote... '977-2186'. "See ya Jeff, tell Matt I said thanks, oh and your dad tell him I said hi." Destiny said. "Sure will." Jeff said. "Buh-bye." Both boys left. Destiny then asked, "Mom can I go on your computer my labtob isn't completly set-up yet." "Sure honey." her mother replied. Once Destiny was online she started to talk to a few friends from L.A things were pretty boring until her best friend from L.A Riley came on. They both said 'hi' and Riley talked about how it was in L.A without her. Destiny then started to talk about Cameron but left out Matt and Jeff. For some reason she didn't want to tell Riley about Jeff or Matt. Riley then started to talk about Shane, Destiny's ex-boyfriend whom she had broken up with two weeks prior. Destiy told her she didn't want to talk about Shane because he was a cheating, liar. They talked for about half an hour later then Destiny logged off. She was hungry so she asked her mother, "Hey mom what do we have to eat?" "Honey, order pizza and I'll buy food tomorrow while your at school okay?" "Okay mom. The regular?" "Yes please." Destiny looked up the number for a pizza place called and ordered. About half an hour later the pizza was there. They ate and then headed to bed but not before her mom asked, "So Destiny, what do you think of our new friends?" (A.N: No one really understands it but Destiny and her mom are so close she tells her everything.) "Mom, I think I like Jeff." Destiny confessed. "So your in like with Jeff?" her mom asked. "Yeah mom." Destiny giggled. "I think I'm in like with Jeff." 


	2. Denying The Truth

Title: Dreams Do Come True  
Author: Mila M  
Chapter: 2  
Content: Nothing bad, sexual situations maybe involved.   
Summery: Can't say much without giving away the story  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers used in this story, 'cause if I   
did, I'd be busy with them right now *grin*. But I do own Destiny, Riley, Randy, and Ashley at least in some round about way.   
Distributation: Ask me!! Most likely I will say yes.  
Feedback: I need feedback, so give it to me!! Do you... like it, hate it, want more then tell me!!  
  
  
~!~IMPORTANT NOTICE:~!~ THERE WAS A SPELLING ERROR IN CHAPTER ONE HER NAME IS ~Destiny Angel Skye Wilson~ I ACCEDENTLY DIDN'T HIT THE "E" KEY FOR SKYE. SORRY!!!! NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO ONTO THE STORY...  
  
OH AND DID I MENTION THIS CONTINUES EXACTLY FROM WHERE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER LEFT OFF.  
Destiny heard a sound again and again. Finally it got louder. "Destiny, earth to Destiny." It was repeated over and over, louder and louder. Until finally she came out of her trance. Once again the voice said, "Destiny, earth to Destiny." "What do you want?" she replied annoyed and opening her eyes. As soon as she did she saw Jeff. "Oh, Jeff hi. Did you want something?" Destiny asked. "Uh... yeah we have a mixed tag match in like twenty minutes and your not dressed yet." Jeff said. Destiny looked down at herself then said, "Oh, oopsie I'll meet you at the curtain." with that she ran off to the women's locker room to get dressed which only took a minute. Then she rushed to make-up which was at the other side of the arena. Had it done. Then ran to the curtain only to see Jeff standing there talking to some friends. Destiny took DEEP breaths. "Are you okay?" Jeff asked. "Yeah, just ran too much trying to get everything done... you know all the stuff is at different places... far places." Destiny gasped out. "Okay, well breathe we have half an hour more until we gotta get out there." Jeff said. "What a whole half an hour." Destiny was breathing slower. "Yup." Jeff said. "Oh my gosh!! I did all that in like fifteen minutes including travel time." Destiny said amazed. "More like half an hour. I looked at my watch after you left and our match was in an hour." Jeff told her. This strange look came over Destiny's face. "You mean you made me do all that running for nothing?" Destiny asked. "Uh yeah sorry." Jeff replied. "Sorry isn't gonna cut it Jeff you know I don't like to exercise when I don't have to." Destiny warned him. "I..um...well... you...see..um..yeah..." Jeff replied before taking off running. "Oh boy you just made a BIG mistake." Destiny said chasing after him. He didn't get far maybe five meters before Destiny caught him. She then tackled him to the ground. "Ouchie...." Jeff replied jokingly. "Ouchie this.." Destiny replied starting to lightly punch him in the same spot repeatedly until it hurt him. "Next time if there is a next time it'll be a hell of a lot worse. Now get your getto ass up." Destiny told him. "Yes Mam." Jeff said and did as told. Only to cause everyone to laugh including himself. "I mean it!" Destiny said. "Okay, okay." Jeff said raising his hands up. "Okay, now we have a match in like.... " Destiny was cut off by Matt, "Two minutes." he said. "Shit, that time went quick." Destiny replied. She and Jeff walked over to the curtain and waited only a few seconds before being announced to the ring.  
~this is the match... it was just this short~  
"Hailing in from North Carolina weighing in at 215 pounds JEFF HARDY and his tag partner DESTINY!" Lillian anounced. Destiny and Jeff ran down and slid into the ring. "And their opponents VICTORIA and STEVEN RICHARDS." Lillian said. Destiny and Victoria started the match. The two women locked up. Destiny Irish Whipped Victoria into the corner. Victoria gets up and Irish Whips Destiny into the corner. Victoria starts to walk towards Destiny only to be kicked in the gut. Victoria stumbels backwards. Destiny the goes after her delivering a suplex. Then another one. Followed by a DDT. Destiny drags Victoria over to the corner and climbs up to the top rope. Destiny sees Victoria stand up. She looks at Jeff for a second. There is a weird feeling in her tummy. She like Jeff signals to the crowd that 'it's flying time'. Then when Victoria turns around she preforms a perfect back flip into a hurricanrana. She then pins Victoria for the 1...2...3! "Here are your winners... DESTINY and JEFF HARDY!! Lillian announces. The crowd then gives the two a standing ovation. They both walk to the back when they do Jeff says, "Oh my gosh Destiny what was that move?" Before she could answer Terri walks up to them. "Congrats on your victory. But for my question.. Destiny what was that move and what is it called?" Terri asked. "Well Terri I call it 'The Leap of Faith'." That was all Destiny said before walking off. Because the feeling was coming back. While walking Destiny hears someone calling her name. She looks to her left to see Amy aka. Lita standing at the door of the conference room. "Ya?" Destiny asked. "Come in here." Amy says. Destiny does as asked. "What?" Destiny asks as Amy locks the door so no one can get in. "I gotta ask you something." Amy tells Destiny. "Okay." Destiny replies. "Do you like Jeff?" Amy asks. "No." came Destiny's short reply. "Whatever Destiny I saw the look you gave Jeff before you did 'The Leap of Faith' which is awasome by the way." Amy says. "What look Amy?" Destiny asks. "A look that I've seen on your face only once before." Amy says. "When?" Destiny asks. "On your 23rd birthday. When Jeff kissed you for your birthday because he forgot it and didn't get you a present." "Oh my I forgot that." Destiny says. "So you like him?" Amy asks. "No Amy!! I don't like Jeff like that." Destiny says. "Whatever your just denying the truth." Amy tells her best friend. 


	3. Admitting The Truth

Title: Dreams Do Come True  
  
Author: Mila M  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Content: Nothing bad, sexual situations maybe involved.   
  
Summery: Can't say much without giving away the story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers used in this story, 'cause if I   
  
did, I'd be busy with them right now *grin*. But I do own Destiny, Riley, Randy, and Ashley at least in some round about way.   
  
Distributation: Ask me!! Most likely I will say yes.  
  
Feedback: I need feedback, so give it to me!! Do you... like it, hate it, want more then tell me!!  
  
A.N: Short chapter the next will be longer promise!!!  
  
"No Amy I'm not!" Destiny says sounding like she needs to prove it to herself as well. "So your telling me that it doesn't bother you when Jeff has a girlfriend." Amy says. "Yes, Amy that's exactly what I'm saying." Destiny tells her. "So why haven't you liked any of them?" Amy asks. "Well, I haven't liked any because... they are all ignorant towards me when I'm alone with them. Uh yeah that's it." Destiny says. "Uh-huh, sure like I believe that one." Amy tells Destiny. "Amy, why can't you leave me alone about this?" Destiny asks. "I can't because I know you like him." Amy tells her. "Amy I DO NOT!!! Repeat DO NOT like Jeff like that." Destiny says. The two girls hear voices outside the door. They ignore it. "Yes, Destiny you like him." Amy says. "AMY I DO NOT LIKE JEFF!!!!!!!" Destiny yells. "What, you don't like me?" A voice asks outside the door. "Who is that?" Destiny asks. "You don't like me?" the voice questions again. The two girls walk to the door, unlock it, and open it. "Jeff." was all Destiny could say. "You don't like me?" Jeff questioned with hurt in his voice. "Jeff, it's not like that." Destiny said trying to hold back tears. "Then what's it like Destiny?" Jeff asked. "I... well it's what Amy was asking... she asked if I liked you like a boyfriend, and she kept saying I did." Destiny confessed. "Oh!" Jeff said. "Yah... oh." Destiny said. "Well, I gotta go." Jeff said. "Bye then." Destiny replied. "Bye." Jeff replied before running off. "Look what you did now Amy." Destiny replied tears running freely down her face. "What did I do?" Amy asks confused. "Did you see how hurt he looked?" Destiny asks before running off. "Destiny wait!" Amy yells to no avail. Destiny keeps on running straight until she reaches a door marked 'EXIT' she steps outside. Then walks to the side of the arena. Do I like him?" Destiny asked herself aloud. "I don't think I do." She again said aloud to herself. "What about what Amy said about me never liking any of his girlfriends? But they were ignorant towards me. No they weren't. I just like him don't I? NO I DO NOT!! I liked him when we were teens. When mom and I moved to Cameron. For the entire time we were in high school, heck even longer. But, I don't have those feelings anymore do I? OH MY GOSH I DO! I need to find Amy NOW!!" Destiny tells herself. Destiny ran back into the arena. She ran down the hall before running into someone. "Sorry." Destiny says. "It's okay Des.. what's the hurry?" Matt asks. "Oh Matt, hi... have you seen Amy?" Destiny asks. "Um, I think that she was in the women's locker room." Matt says. "Why?" he asks only to see Destiny running off to the women's locker room. About after ten minutes of running she arrives to the women's locker room. Destiny opens the door. Only to reveil Trish streching on the floor. "AAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Destiny wails. "What's wrong?" Trish asks. "Trish have you seen Amy?" Destiny asks. "Yeah, she went down to the cafeteria to get some food about ten minutes ago." Trish told Destiny. "Thanks." Destiny said before taking off to the cafeteria. She arrives to the cafeteria only to see Adam (Edge), Paul (HHH), and Marc (Bubba). "AAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGG!!" Destiny screams. "Whoa... what's wrong?" Paul asks. "Have you seen Amy?" Destiny asks. "Right behind you." Amy says. "Girl you are gonna kill me one day." Destiny exclaims out of breath. "Okay..." Amy replies. "WE.... TALK....ALONE....NOW." Destiny says. "Okay let's go to the Conference room." Amy says. "Okay." Destiny replies as the two walk off together. "What?" Amy asks. "Nevermind." Destiny says turning away. "No! You went through a lot of trouble to find me now tell me what you were gonna tell me." Amy demanded. "Amy, I said nevermind." Destiny said slightly nodding her head in a direction. Causing Amy to look there only to see Jeff. "Amy, I'll see you later okay?" Destiny asked. "No we can talk in the Conference room." Amy stated. The two girls walked to the Conference room. They walk inside and lock the door. "So... what did you wanna say?" Amy questioned. "Well.... um... you see.... uh... um.... I...kinda....well not kinda... I don't know... I guess... I know... I think I like Jeff." Destiny said scared of Amy's answer. "Did you just say you like Jeff?" Amy questioned. "Um... yeah." Destiny murmered. "What was that?" Amy asked. "Yes, Amy I like him okay." Destiny answered. "Finally!! Your admitting the truth." Amy said. 


	4. It Hurts Inside

Title: Dreams Do Come True  
  
Author: Mila M  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Content: Nothing bad, sexual situations maybe involved.   
  
Summery: Can't say much without giving away the story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers used in this story, 'cause if I   
  
did, I'd be busy with them right now *grin*. But I do own Destiny at least in some round about way.   
  
Distributation: Ask me!! Most likely I will say yes.  
  
Feedback: I need feedback, so give it to me!! Do you... like it, hate it, want more then tell me!!  
  
AN: This chapter may not be the greatest. But you'll see I had to add it for later chapters.  
  
"Yeah Amy I'm admitting the truth." Destiny half smiled. "It's about damn time!!" Amy exclaimed. "Hey, I was just getting to realize it myself." Destiny laughed. "Girl, now that your admitting the truth what are you gonna do about it?" Amy questions. "Um.... well I never got THAT far...I came to find you when I realized I liked him." Destiny laughed. "Oh. Well think about it now." Amy replies. "Okay." Destiny answers. "I dunno Amy. I just wanna go to the hotel and sleep. Today has seemed like and eternity." Destiny replies. "Well, I guess we could. Let's go get Matt and Jeff." Amy replies. The two girls walk off towards the locker room Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and Shane Helms were sharing. The two arrive at the door. They hear weird sounds and words like 'Give it to me' and 'ass' just as a camera man walks by... they sweet talk him into using the camera, he lets them, then they open the door to reveil... Matt, and Shannon in their boxers, Jeff in a towel, and Shane in nothing but his Hurricane cape. (AN: Pause for mental picture)It looked like Matt and Shannon stole his towel which Matt was holding up in the air with Shane trying to get it. You could tell Jeff had just gotten showered and he was now laughing uncontrollably. They had yet to notice the girls. So the girls took advantage and took a little over 22 pictures of the guys. Then they started to laugh. Thats when the guys noticed them. "Uh... hi." Matt said. The girls couldn't stop laughing. "Please leave." Shane begged. "Okay, we just came here to tell you guys to get ready to leave." Destiny said still laughing. "Okay we'll be out in like ten minutes. We'll meet you at the rental."Jeff replied slighty embarrassed. The guys did not see the camera. "Okay that should be enough time to develop the film." Amy replied grabbing Destiny's arm and pulling her down the hall with her so they could get the film developed. About half an hour later the film was developed with doubles and Amy and Destiny were laughing and looking at them. Destiny then looks down at her watch, "SHIT!!! Amy we were supposed to meet the guys like twenty minutes ago." Destiny says. "OOPS!!" Amy replies. The girls run to the arena parking lot. As they were supposed to be the guys were there including Shannon and Shane. "Took you long enough." Matt complained. "Sorry." The girls said in unison while putting the pictures in their purses. "So what were you guys saying about film?" Shannon questioned as they all got into the van. "Um... Des you tell them." Amy says. "OKAY!!!" Destiny replies happily. "Well you see when you guys were fighting and stuff in the locker room we took tons of pictures... and the are being delevered to us tomorrow." Destiny half lied. "WHAT!!!!" The guys screamed in unison. "AND.... I am going to post them on the internet." Destiny joked. "You will not!" Jeff said from the seat beside her. "Oh yea who's gonna stop me??" Destiny questioned. "Me." Jeff replied pointing to himself. "Oh, I'm so scared." Destiny laughed. "You should be." Jeff said as he began to undo the seatbelt. He then tried to torcher Destiny by ticking her. Destiny played along pretending to laugh uncontrollably. "Jeff man remember she's not ticklish." Shane said. "Oh yea." Jeff responded. "Hummm well then I'll never ever let you eat Skittles again." Jeff replied. Pulling Destiny's last bag of Skittles out of her coat pocket. "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Destiny screamed. "What??" Matt questioned scared from the drivers seat. "Jeff stole my Skittles." Destiny replied starting to fake cry. Everyone thought they were real tears. "Awww come on I was just kidding." Jeff replied giving Destiny her Skittles back. She grabbed them and said, "Don't talk to me anymore!". "Awww come on Des." Jeff said. "I SAID DON'T TALK TO ME!!!" Destiny exclaimed doing her best not to laugh. "Des... come on it was just Skittles and you got them back." Shannon said. "Shut it Shannon. You know they're not JUST Skittles." Destiny snapped again doing her best not to laugh. "What did I do?" Shannon questioned hurt. Destiny couldn't stand it anymore she burst out laughing uncontrollably. "Sorry Shan... I just had to play this up." "Play what up?" Shannon questioned. "Well, I am mad at Jeff. But, not at you. I just had to see the look on your face." Destiny said. "That's just mean!" Shannon said. "Your really mad at me?" Jeff questioned. "Um.... Yea." Destiny replied. "Why?" Jeff questioned. "Look Jeff this is one your just going to have to figure out by yourself." Destiny did her best to try and snap. "Okay, fine... whatever." Jeff replied hurtfully. On the ride to the hotel Jeff didn't even look at her. Destiny felt bad and decided her joke had gone on long enough. As everyone got out Destiny called Jeff's name. "Yea?" Jeff questioned. Everyone stopped to listen but neither noticed. "I'm not mad at you." Destiny said. "Your not?" Jeff questioned as a smile slowly made its way to his face. "Well, um... you see...I..I...I kinda never was I was just kidding." Destiny replied waiting for Jeff's reply. "Oh." Jeff replied. "Are you mad?" Destiny questioned. "No, I guess not." Jeff smiled. "Good now I'm going to bed." Destiny said walking into the hotel and up to her and Amy's room. Destiny was in the room alone for like all of 30 seconds before Amy came in. Amy put her things down and then sat on the bed next to Destiny. "Des that was kinda mean." Amy said. "What was?" Destiny questioned. "What you did to Jeff, and Shan." Amy replied as if it were obvious. "I know it was Amy. I don't really know why I did it. It just kinda happened. I'm going to go talk to Shan, then Jeff to appoligize and explain what I can. I'll be back in a while." Destiny replied. "Okay." Amy said. As Destiny began to leave Amy said, "But who first and why?" Amy questioned. "Shan, he didn't look as hurt." Destiny replied before going to Shannon's and Shane's room. She was there quickly seeing as it was two doors down. She knocked. Shannon opened the door soon after. "Hey Shan." "Hey Des." each said. "What's up?" Shannon questioned. "Well, I kinda wanted to talk to you." Destiny said. "Well then come in." Shannon said opening the door a bit more to let her in. Destiny walked in and sat on a bed not noticing there was something under the blankets. "Ouch!!" was all Destiny heard before jumping off the bed and straight into Shannon's arms. Shannon started to laugh as the figure pulled the covers off to reveal himself. It was Shane. Destiny got down from Shannon's arms embarrassed but not showing it. "Did you just have to sit on me I WAS trying to SLEEP!" Shane said emphasizing was and sleep. "Sorry Shane, it's not my fault." Destiny said. "Uhh, yea it was." Shannon pointed out. "Okay, fine but Shane can you please leave?" Destiny asked. "Being sat on is fine because your fine." Shane said as Destiny blushed and then he continued, "But being kicked outta my room come on." Shane complained. "Shane dude, it will only be like five to ten minutes." Destiny said. "Dude?" Shane questioned. "I guess I hang around Rob to much. But anyway, do you really think I'm hot?" Destiny questioned. "I believe he said fine." Shannon corrected. "Ahh, yes I believe your right there Shan." Destiny said then she continued, "Ahh, forget it Shane. I've known you've had the hots for me for quite some time." Destiny joked. Shane was bright red now. So he just left the room. "Nice one." Shannon complimented. "Thanks, you too." Destiny said. "So what did you want to talk about?" Shannon questioned. "Well, first I wanna say I'm sorry for earlier." Destiny said. "It's okay is there anything else?" Shannon questioned. "Well Shan, your the first person besides Amy I'm going to tell this too. So you can't tell anyone okay?" Destiny questioned. "Sure." Shannon said happy that Destiny trusted him. "Well, I like Jeff." Destiny said. "Really?" Shannon questioned. "Yea." Destiny said before continuing, "Besides that Shan. Did you see how hurt he was when I was pretending to be mad?" Destiny questioned. "Yea I did. But back to the first thing. Since when?" Shannon asked. "Well I knew I did when I was a teen. But, I guess I kinda pushed it aside. And now I realize I always have since the day we met." Destiny confessed. "Wow." was all Shannon could say. "Yea well I better go appoligize to him now." Destiny said. "Okay but Des remember you can talk to me about this anytime." Shannon said. "Shan, I have no doubt that I will. The more I think of the way I feel about him. The more it hurts inside." Was all Destiny said before walking out the door stepping over a sleeping Shane and going to find Jeff. 


	5. The New And Real Me

Title: Dreams Do Come True  
  
Author: Mila M  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
Content: Nothing bad, sexual situations maybe involved.   
  
Summery: Can't say much without giving away the story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers used in this story, 'cause if I   
  
did, I'd be busy with them right now *grin*. But I do own Destiny at least in some round about way.   
  
Distributation: Ask me!! Most likely I will say yes.  
  
Feedback: I need feedback, so give it to me!! Do you... like it, hate it, want more then tell me!!  
  
A.N: The song lyrics are from www.azlyrics.com (plug) and in all of my chapters lyrics will now be as shown ~*~ (lyrics ~*~  
  
Jeff's and Matt's room was next door, so it wasn't exactly finding. Destiny knocked on the door. Jeff's head soon popped out. "Hey Jeff." Destiny said quietly. "Hey Des." Jeff said happily. "Can I come in?" Destiny asked. "Sure." Jeff said. He the opened the door widely. Destiny then walked in and went to sit on a bed but, looked to see if anyone was on it first. "What's with the inspection?" Jeff asked noticing Destiny looking under the big blanket pile. "Long story." was all Destiny said. "Okay." Jeff replied. Destiny then sat down thinking of how to appoligize. "Did you need anything?" Jeff questioned. "Um yea actually I have two things to say. First I'm really, really, really sorry for earlier." Destiny said. "It's okay. You already said sorry." Jeff said. "Okay well the second thing is I wanted to ask if you would come with me when I get my hair done." Destiny replied touching her blonde hair lovingly. "Why do you me with you? And why are you so nervous about it?" Jeff asked. "Well, Vince wants my character to have a dramatic change so I'm changing my hair, and am going from wrestling in what I usually wear to more like an Amy and Trish mix." Destiny said. "Oh." Jeff said. "Yea, so will you come?" Destiny asked. "Okay, well I'll definaitly go with you. I know how hard it's going to be for you to let them change it." Jeff said. "Thanks Jeff your a life saver. Now all I need is new enterance misic." Destiny laughed. "What are you leaning towards for that?" Jeff asked. "I dunno. But, I have the rest of the week to choose." Destiny said. "Cool." Jeff said. "Yep, well I better be gettting to bed. Night." Destiny said before walking out the door and to her and Amy's room. She opened the door only to reveal Amy asleep with Matt and they were cuddled together. 'Aww how cute.' Destiny thought before changing into her P.J's and going to sleep.  
  
Destiny woke up fifteen minutes before her alarm went off so she turned it off, and switched it onto the radio. With low volume not to wake Matt and Amy. 'Shook' by Shawn Desman ended and a new song came on. Destiny LOVED it and new it was going to be her new enterance music. Just as the song ended the DJ said it was 'Bring Me To Life ' by Evanescence. Destiny wrote down the information before heading off to wake Jeff so they would make her hair appointment. She knocked on the door and Jeff opened it fully dressed. "Morning." Jeff smiled. "Wow, your up. Well lets go I can get done sooner so I can shop with Amy longer." Destiny stated. "Okay." Jeff said while grabbing his room key, jacket, and rental-car keys. They got in the car and Destiny stated, "I have enterance music baby!!". "Cool what song and by who?" Jeff asked. Destiny had memorized the name and artist. "Bring Me To Life by Evanescence." Destiny stated with a smile. "Cool." Jeff said. "Have you even heard it?" Destiny questioned. "Yep." Jeff smiled. "Okay." Destiny said starting to play with the radio until 93.1DRQ (plug) came on and 'Bring Me To Life started. "Ohhh, Jeff this is it. It's my new music." Destiny smiled. Even though she had only heard it once Destiny had somehow memorized the words and sang along to the female part while Jeff sang Paul McCoy's part:   
  
~*~how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
(all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
(without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more)  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
  
(Bring me to life)~*~   
  
When the song ended they smiled at each other. Just as they pulled into the arena parking lot. They walked to make-up without saying a word only Jeff rubbing Destiny's back because he knew she was tense. They arrived at make-up in five minutes and Jeff was told he could not come in. Before she went in alone Jeff told Destiny, "Don't worry babe. They'll do a GREAT job." and giving her a hug. Then Destiny walked in to be greeted by a strange woman that was about 5'5 with light brown hair and brown eyes. "Hello my name is Alicia and I'm your new hair and make-up artist." the lady said. "Oh hi I'm Destiny. Not to sound rude but why do I have a new person doing this stuff for me? And who else are you going to do make-up and hair for?" Destiny asked. "Well first take a seat." Alicia instructed before continuing, "I work for only you. And I was hired because I was told by Vince himself that I was the best and he needed the best to work on you." Alicia said with a smile. "Oh." Destiny replied from the chair she was sitting in. "Oh and I am also your personnel shopper for 'Show Clothes' as I call them." Alicia said. "Oh, I was planning to shop for 'Show Clothes' with Amy." Destiny said before adding, "Why am I being so pampered like this? And am I the only one?" Destiny asked. "Actually Vince is hiring more people and each Diva will have her own make-up/hair/woredrobe specialist and you are going to be the one to tell them." Alicia said. "Awasome!" Destiny exclaimed as Alicia started to work on her hair. "We already have this all planned so I'm just going to wash your hair and start. Okay?" Alicia asked. "Okay." Destiny replied. An hour and a half later Destiny was finished. Alicia put a rather large hat on Destiny's head and told her not to show anyone until she reveals it in the ring that night. Before showing her the clothes she had bought for her. Alicia also said that Destiny was not to show anyone her clothes until she revealed them in the ring that night so when she changed into her 'Show Clothes' she would have to wear a robe. Destiny agreed to everything Alicia said. Destiny then left to leave with Jeff back to the hotel. Jeff asked to see her hair and Destiny said, "I can't show you Jeff. I'm not supposed to show ANYONE." Destiny said emphasizing anyone. "Oh." Jeff said. While they were driving back Destiny called Amy. "Hello?" a half-asleep Amy answered her cell. "Hey Aimes." Destiny said cheerily. "Destiny?" Amy questioned. "Yep. The one and only." Destiny laughed. "What time is it?" Amy asked. "Twelve pm sleepyhead." Destiny laughed. "Shit Des I'm not ready to go shopping." Amy replied. "It's okay Aimes. I guess I should tell you something." Destiny replied. "What?" Amy asked. "Well, your the first I'm telling this to so you can't tell no one." Destiny said. "Okay." Amy said. "Well I now have a personnel make-up/hair/woredrobe specialist and every Diva is going to have one." Destiny said. "Really?" Amy asked. "Yep!" Destiny said. "AWASOME!!!" Amy exclaimed. "Yea it is well Aimes I gotta go." Destiny said. "Okay bye." Amy said. "Buh-bye." Destiny said. Destiny then hung up her cell. As she did she realized they were arriving at the hotel. "We're here." Jeff announced. Both got out of the car and walked into the hotel to tell Amy, Matt, Shannon, and Shane to be ready to leave to the arena in half and hour. Once they did. They went to their seperate rooms to pack. While Destiny was packing she picked-up the incredibly soft, medium sized, rainbow-coloured bear Jeff had won her at a carnival when they were teens. Destiny never went anywhere without it. She still remembered that she named it 'R.J' short for 'Rainbow Jeff'. She placed it in her bag and finished packing before going to meet everyone in the lobby. They arrived at the arena an hour later than they wanted to so they only had time to practice in-ring things and remember what they were to say on the mic for that night. Destiny was nervous. She started to walk to the curtain with Amy, Matt, and Jeff in her hat and robe to be revealed as the new member of 'Team eXtreme' with her new look. Just then Destiny's new music blared out and the four walked to the ring. They all entered the ring together. Destiny stood in the middle of the ring with Matt and Jeff at each of her sides and Amy grabbing a mic. "Now we are out here for a reason" Amy stated. "We are here to reveal the newest member of Team eXtreme, DESTINY!!!" Amy exclaimed into the mic. Destiny slowly un-did the robe to reveal a black pleather tube-top with a hot pink fish-net over it, and a pair of black pleather pants with one of those large buckles at the front, with black pleather boots. She then took off the hat to reveal red hair with a few pink and blonde highlites in it. Matt, Jeff and Amy had shocked/happy looks on their faces. They four gave the gunz before heading to the back. When they were there Amy said, "Holy shit girl you look GOOD!!!" "Oh they did an AWASOME job." Matt replied. "OH MY GOSH!!! IT LOOKS SO GOOD DES!!!" Jeff replied still in shock. Amy then asked, "Do you like it?" "Yea, I LOVE IT!!!" Destiny exclaimed before saying, "Well this new member of Team eXtreme is hungry and therefore is going to get something to eat." Destiny announced before heading to the cafeteria before realizing that this new look the music, clothes, hair, and make-up was the real her that was afraid to come out. "I'm the new and real me." Destiny said to herself aloud. 


	6. Feel Like I'm In Heaven

Title: Dreams Do Come True  
  
Author: Mila M  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
Content: Nothing bad, sexual situations maybe involved.   
  
Summery: Can't say much without giving away the story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers used in this story, 'cause if I   
  
did, I'd be busy with them right now *grin*. But I do own Destiny at least in some round about way.   
  
Distributation: Ask me!! Most likely I will say yes.  
  
Feedback: I need feedback, so give it to me!! Do you... like it, hate it, want more then tell me!!  
  
As Destiny was walking to the cafeteria she had decided that the new Destiny character needed a new way to walk out to the ring. Earlier that day while talking to Alicia she had learned her character was like an extreme, hot, dare-devil, female wrestler. In other words like Amy but the clothes were a mix betweem Amy and Trish. Therefore she couldn't just walk out just doing the gunz and jumping up and down. She was told to walk out a little different. She was still to do the gunz all the time but she had to add something to them. She was also told the writers would have a new angle for her 'love-wise' starting on Raw and she was to meet with Vince about it after the show. Just then she arrived at the cafeteria. She grabbed something to eat and went to find Jeff. When she got to the guys locker room she just opened the door. Jeff was just sitting there listening to his walkman. He turned off the walkman when he saw Destiny. "Hey Des." Jeff said. "Hey Jeff." Destiny said smiling. "Do you need something or are you just here to sit and relax?" Jeff asked. "Well, I was wondering if I could show you an idea I had to do with the gunz when I walk out." Destiny said. "Oh well by all means." Jeff said gesturing towards the floor. Destiny then stood up and rolled her hips three times while making the gunz rise. "It's cool." Jeff said. "So I can use it?" Destiny asked. "Yep." Jeff said. "Hey do you know anything about my new love angle?" Destiny asked. "Actually..." Jeff said. "What??" Destiny asked. "Well your not supposed to know this but... if you keep it a secret and act like you don't know I can tell you." Jeff said. "Okay it's a secret act like I'm shocked when I find out tonight." Destiny said. "Well you know how you gotta meet with Vince after the show?" Jeff asked. "Yea." Destiny said. "Well I'm gonna be there too because your new love angle is gonna be with me." Jeff said. Destiny heart did a flip when Jeff said with me. "Seriously?" Destiny questioned. "Yep, and remember act suprised when you find out." Jeff said. "Okay." Destiny said. They watched the T.V for a few minutes before a tech told them the match Jeff was in was in ten minutes. "Ready to go then?" Jeff asked. Destiny was valeting for him tonight. "Yep, lets get this party started." Destiny said. "Okay there." Jeff said laughing as they made their way to the curtains. They talked for all of like two minutes before being announced to the ring: "Being accompied to the ring by Destiny weighing in at 215 pounds JEFF HARDY!!!" Lillian said. Destiny did her little thing while Jeff bobbed his head to the music and did the gunz. They then ran down to the ring together and slid in side-by-side. "And his opponent weighing in at 230 pounds Rob Van Damn." Lillian announced. Rob came down to the ring doing his little pointing thing. Rob entered the ring just as Jeff and Destiny hit fists. Destiny then climed out.   
  
Rob and Jeff circled each other then locked up. Rob threw Jeff into the ropes and then delivered a DDT. Jeff got up quickly though. Jeff threw Rob into the ropes but on his way back Rob leap froged him. As Rob came back Jeff delivered a massive clothesline. Rob got up slowly. Jeff DDT'd Rob the ran up onto the ropes and as Rob got up he delivered a Whisper in the Wind. Somehow they both got up at the same time. Rob suplexed Jeff twice then delivered the Rolling Thunder. Rob started for the frog splash but as the ref was looking at Jeff Destiny shoved him off the ropes and onto the mat. Jeff got up and gave Rob the Twist of Fate before delivering a picture perfect Swanton for the win. Destiny got in the ring and hugged Jeff tightly before together they headed to the back. "Jeff that Swanton was perfect." Destiny smiled. "Thanks." Jeff said. They walked their seprate ways to shower and change before going to see Vince. Destiny was their first and Vince told her to wait he said that he was expecting someone. A minute later Jeff walked in. "Jeff hey." Destiny said trying to looked confused as to why he was there. "Hey Des." Jeff said. He sat down. "Well Destiny judging by the look on your face I guess you are wondering why Jeff is here." Vince said. "Yes I am." was all Destiny said. "Well then lets cut to the chase." Vince said before continuing, "Destiny your new angle is going to be with Jeff. It will start slow at the start of Raw but in the end you two will kiss and that will be the end of Raw." Vince said. "Um, okay I guess." Destiny said but inside she was screaming 'This is the BEST news ever!!!'. "Here are your scripts and I want you to practice everything everyday until Raw because I know it will be weird at first." Vince said. "Okay Vince we got it practice everyday until Raw we'll do it." Jeff said. "You can leave then I guess." Vince said. "Okay by Vince." Destiny said. She swore she could just hug him to death for this. They walked to the guys locker room to see that everyone was ready to go. They rode back to the hotel to get their bags and check-out. They were going to fly to Detroit, MI that night so they could just train, relax, and well of coarse SHOP!!! As for Jeff and Destiny they had to practice as well. They put their bags in the rental-car and drove to the airport. They got on and as it turned out Amy and Destiny sat together. Shannon and Jeff sat two seats behind them. And Matt and Shane sat behind Shannon and Jeff. They all sat down and the girls started to talk. "Amy guess what?" Destiny asked. "What?" Amy questioned. "Well I'm starting a love-angle with Jeff on Raw and at the end we kiss, and we have to practice everyday until then." Destiny smiled. "Awasome." Amy smiled. "Man Aimes I feel like I'm in heaven." Destiny said before both women turned on their walkmen and soon fell asleep. 


	7. Best Thing That Ever Happend

Title: Dreams Do Come True  
  
Author: Mila M  
  
Chapter: 7  
  
Content: Nothing bad, sexual situations maybe involved.   
  
Summery: Can't say much without giving away the story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers used in this story, 'cause if I   
  
did, I'd be busy with them right now *grin*. But I do own Destiny at least in some round about way.   
  
Distributation: Ask me!! Most likely I will say yes.  
  
Feedback: I need feedback, so give it to me!! Do you... like it, hate it, want more then tell me!!  
  
Destiny was awoken suddenly. She openened her eyes to see Jeff. "Jeff?" Destiny questioned. "Hey Des it's time to get off the plane were in Detroit." Jeff said. "Oh really?? I slept the whole flight?" Destiny asked. "Yep you were out within the first ten minutes." Jeff said. "Oh wow." Destiny said as both got off the plane. Once inside they spotted Matt and Amy making out so they desided to get their bags for them. Once they got the bags Jeff asked, "So Des what do you think of this new angle with us?" "Well I dunno... the kissing may be weird at first but maybe not, who knows." Destiny said. "Well then I guess we should practice then?" Jeff asked. "I guess." Destiny said. Inside Destiny wanted to scream with joy. They then walked up to Matt and Amy. "Ahem." Destiny said. "Huh?? Oh." Matt said. Amy then said, "Well Shan and Shane already got the rental car. So we just need to get our bags." "We got your bags for you guys." Destiny said. "Oh well then lets go." Matt said. The four walked outside to see Shannon and Shane waiting for them. They placed their bags in the car and drove to the hotel. They checked in and went to their rooms. Amy and Matt wanted to share a room so Destiny and Jeff had to share a room. They grabbed their bags and headed off to their room. The two decided to go to the nearest mall to shop. When they got there Destiny remembered she needed a new bikini and asked Jeff if she could model different ones for him. Of coarse he had no problem with that. They grabbed a bunch and she went to try them on. First an american flag sparkly bikini. "Um... nah." Jeff said. Destiny went back in and came out it a red sparkly bikini. "Um.. maybe." Jeff said. Destiny tried on over fifteen more before she came out in a baby blue sparkly thong bikini. "Damn." was all Jeff said. "I know this is the one I'm gonna get." She payed for it and kept shopping. Destiny noticed that Jeff didn't see the hair dye so Destiny got him one in every colour as a gift. After an hour of shopping they were done and went to the food court to eat. Once they were eating Destiny told Jeff she bought him a gift. As it turned out Jeff got her one two. Destiny opened her gift first. "Oh my gosh Jeff. It's beautiful!!" Destiny exclaimed. Jeff bought her a silver braclet with Jeff and Destiny 4ever engraved in it. Jeff then opened his. "How'd you know I needed hair dye?" Jeff asked with a huge smile on his face. They finished eating then went back to the hotel. They watch some tapes of them as kids that Destiny carried with her so she could watch if she was bored. "Oh my Jeff... what where we thinking?" Destiny laughed. "I have no clue." they laughed for a while. After they watch all the movies they had nothing to do so they decided to practice. "Okay how are we gonna do this?" Destiny asked. "Just read the script and do what is says I guess." Jeff said. "Okay." (Jeff and Destiny following script) Destiny slowly and cautiously approched Jeff. Jeff shot Destiny a glance and smiled. "Hey Destiny." he said. "Hey Jeff." Destiny replied walking up to Jeff. "How are you?" Jeff asked. "Good. I was just wondering if you wanted me to come to ringside with you." Destiny said. "Oh sure." Jeff said. "Okay well I gotta go get ready then." Destiny says before walking off. (NEXT PART AFTER MATCH) "Destiny thank you so much!" Jeff exclaimed. "No problem you being tombstoned wouldn't hurt just you. It'd hurt me too." Destiny said. "Well I would have done the same for you. You know." Jeff said. "I know." Destiny said before stepping closer to Jeff. Close enough so their bodies were only about an inch apart. Jeff then leans towards Destiny and they share the most mind blowing kiss either has had in their real entire lives. They were both so caught up in it they didn't notice Matt, Amy, Shane, and Shannon walk in. But within seconds of them entering the kiss ended. "Practicing?" Amy asked. "Yep." Destiny said. "Well then you must preform for us then." Amy said. "Yea." everyone agrees. "Um... okay." Jeff and Destiny say together. (Jeff and Destiny following script) Destiny slowly and cautiously approched Jeff. Jeff shot Destiny a glance and smiled. "Hey Destiny." he said. "Hey Jeff." Destiny replied walking up to Jeff. "How are you?" Jeff asked. "Good. I was just wondering if you wanted me to come to ringside with you." Destiny said. "Oh sure." Jeff replied. "Okay well I gotta go get ready then." Destiny says before walking off. (NEXT PART AFTER MATCH) "Destiny thank you so much!" Jeff exclaimed. "No problem you being tombstoned wouldn't hurt just you. It'd hurt me too." Destiny said. "Well I would have done the same for you. You know." Jeff said. "I know." Destiny said before stepping closer to Jeff. Close enough so their bodies were only about an inch apart. Jeff then leans towards Destiny and they share another mind blowing kiss. "Wow, you could almost believe that." Amy said. "Almost?" Destiny replied. "Yea well it's pretty much all good. But the more you practice the better." Amy said. "Yea." everyone agreed. "Okay enough about this." Shannon said, "You guys pick a movie and Destiny and I will go get some munchies." "Okay." they all agreed. Destiny walked off with Shannon to the rental car. Once they were in there Shannon said, "So?" "So what?" Destiny teased. "Oh come on Des what do you think of the angle and all that?" Shannon said. "Oh that... well Shan it's the best thing that has ever happened!" "Thought you'd say that." Shannon said. They had just pulled up to the store. Once inside they grabbed 14 King sized bags of Skittles. (7 for Jeff 7 for Destiny) 5 Smarties boxes (one for every1 but Jeff and Destiny) 5 Reese's Piece's (1 for every1 but Jeff and Des) 5 Snickers (1 for every1 but Jeff and Des) 3 bags of Doritos (for every 2 pple) 2 Sprite (for Destiny) 10 Pepsi (2 each for Shannon, Shane, Matt, Amy, and Jeff). They payed and left. On the ride back all they did was sit in silence. Once inside they gave everyone their munchies and sat down to a moviefest. Matt and Amy were sprawled on the bed together. Shannon and Shane sitting on the floor beside the bed. As for Jeff and Destiny they were side by side infront of the bed with Destiny's head on Jeff's shoulder and his head on top of her's. After their little moviefest everyone went to bed. Destiny's head was on Jeff's bare chest, Jeff's arm was around Destiny's waist. Destiny remembered her conversation with Shannon eariler 'it's the best thing that ever happened to me....." was all Destiny thought before drifting off to a wonderful sleep. 


	8. Raw Episode and Christmas Congrats

Title: Dreams Do Come True  
  
Author: Mila M  
  
Chapter: 8  
  
Content: Nothing bad, sexual situations maybe involved.   
  
Summery: Can't say much without giving away the story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers used in this story, 'cause if I   
  
did, I'd be busy with them right now *grin*. But I do own Destiny at least in some round about way.   
  
Distributation: Ask me!! Most likely I will say yes.  
  
Feedback: I need feedback, so give it to me!! Do you... like it, hate it, want more then tell me!!  
  
A.N: Hey guys sorry for the previous AN saying i would have a chappie up soon, and I didn't.   
  
This chappie is gunna fast-forward to the Raw episode.. then to Christmas...   
  
The date for the story where it has left off is... Dec. 19th... so it will go to Dec. 22nd then to the 24th OR 25th...  
  
thx a bunch for understanding!!!!! Oh yea and sorry if this chapter is short I'm just typing as I feel like it.... so it MIGHT be short...  
  
~_~Mila~_~ aka. ~*~B.L.A.D.E~*~ aka. ~*_*~Sk!ttlez Fre@k~*_*~  
  
The routine was the same for the weekend... now onto Raw....  
  
Amy laughed at her best friend as she paced in the Diva's locker room. "What's so funny?" Destiny asked. "You are. Des, why are you so nervous?" Amy asked. "Amy how could I not be nervous?? What if it goes down wrong or something?" Destiny said. "Des, nothing's gonna go down wrong, you've practiced everything don't worry." Amy said trying to reassure her friend. "Okay Amy I hope you're right. I'm gunna go for a walk." Destiny said getting up to leave. She was walking down the hallway when she ran into Jeff. "Oh hey Des." Jeff said. "Hey Jeff." Destiny smiled. "Nervous?" Jeff asked knowingly. "Yep, how'd you guess?" Destiny asked. "It's my sixth sense." Jeff joked. "Jeff, what if it all goes wrong? What if I mess it all up?" Destiny asked. "Des, don't worry babe you've got the skills that you need, and you've practiced." Jeff said as they grew a bit closer. "But, Jeff..." Destiny said as they grew closer still. "But nothing." Jeff said. "But,..." was all Destiny said as Jeff kissed her. They both felt a jolt of electricity as they kissed. They stopped kissing after a bit and then they looked at each other. "Jeff, what was that?" Destiny asked. "Des...I.." was all Jeff said before running away. A tear slid down Destiny's cheek, "Oh god what mess have I just gotten myself into?" she asked no one in particular before slowly walking outside of the arena to sit and think.   
  
Jeff walked into his & Matt's locker room. Matt was in there. "Hey bro." Matt greeted. "Matt I just made a HUGE mistake." Jeff said. "Oh and what would that be?" Matt asked. "I kissed Destiny." Jeff replied. "Uh Jeff how is that a mistake it's part of your script." Matt stated. "No Matt I mean I just kissed her because I couldn't control my feelings. And now I think, she thinks I like her which I do but, I don't think she feels the same." Jeff said all at once and now was out of breath. "Well Jeff you never know she could feel the same." Matt said. "Matt I know she dosen't like me like that." Jeff said sadly. "Look bro I'm not gunna debate with you about this so let's just leave it where it is ok?" Matt asked. "Okay." Jeff agreed. There was a knock at the door. It was a tech "Jeff it's time to do your taping he said." "Okay be there in a sec." Jeff said.  
  
Just as Destiny walked into the arena again she ran into Mikie a tech and he told her it was time for her taping. So she slowly walked to the taping area.  
  
(Jeff and Destiny following script pt. 1) Destiny slowly and cautiously approched Jeff. Jeff shot Destiny a glance and smiled. "Hey Destiny." he said. "Hey Jeff." Destiny replied walking up to Jeff. "How are you?" Jeff asked. "Good. I was just wondering if you wanted me to come to ringside with you." Destiny said. "Oh sure." Jeff said. "Okay well I gotta go get ready then." Destiny says before walking off. (NEXT PART AFTER MATCH Destiny is now in her ring gear, pt. 2) "Destiny thank you so much!" Jeff exclaimed. "No problem you being tombstoned wouldn't hurt just you. It'd hurt me too." Destiny said. "Well I would have done the same for you. You know." Jeff said. "I know." Destiny said before stepping closer to Jeff. Close enough so their bodies were only about an inch apart. Jeff then leans towards Destiny and they share the most mind blowing kiss. "You guys that was perfect it should do you can leave." the Cameraman said. Destiny and Jeff left the room and went their seperate ways. They went to their seperate locker rooms and just sat waiting for their match. The first part of their scene was airing. Once again Mikie knocked on both doors telling them it was time. So they walked to the gorilla position together in silence. Glenn was called out first his music started and he walked out. "And his opponent weighing in at 215 lbs from Cameron, NC being accompinied to the ring by Destiny, JEFF HARDY!!!!" Lillian announced. The match went back an forth for a while until Kane got the advantage. Kane had just chokeslammed Jeff and was about to tombstone him. (it was Destiny's cue) Destiny jumped up onto the ring apron and climbed up to the top rope. She yells "Kane over here." as the ref checks on Jeff because Kane had turned around. Destiny then preforms a picture perfect Leap of Faith ( front flip onto opponent the turned in hurricanrina.. last time I used it I said back flip by mistake) Jeff crawls over to Kane and pins him for the win. Destiny rolls back into the ring and helps Jeff to the back. The second part of their scene airs to end Raw. The two silently walk to their locker rooms and get their stuff the gang was flying back to NC for the holidays. They all got on the plane and most when to bed. Destiny had a plan for Jeff's Christmas present and wrote it out in full. Then watches Jeff as she falls asleep. They are all awoken by the plane landing.   
  
~*~3 days later~*~ (Christmas morning)  
  
Jeff had asked Destiny to stay at his house the night before because he had a plan a BIG plan. Destiny woke up smelling breakfast. She followed her nose to the kitchen. Jeff had made the two of them pancakes ands bacon and eggs and fresh coffee. Destiny smiled up at him. "Is this for us?" she asked. "Yup and after this I have a present for you." Jeff said. "Oh okay after you give me mine I'll give you yours." Destiny said. They ate and Jeff then turned on the C.D player. "I Can't Find The Words" by K-CI and JoJo was starting to play. "May I have this dance?" Jeff asked. "Of coarse." Destiny replied. Their bodies swayed to the music.   
  
~*~*~mmmmmm  
  
mmmmmm  
  
listen baby aa  
  
listen  
  
like a rainbow after the rain  
  
like a cool summer rain  
  
like a flower growing by the spring  
  
in the middle of the desert  
  
your my oasis  
  
when I'm tired and thirsty yes you are  
  
you fill me up till I get enough  
  
your like dew drops on my face baby you gotta shake it  
  
I just cant find the words to show you how much  
  
I really love you more  
  
there is no words to touch the thought of losing you  
  
makes me wanna cry everydays a brand new day  
  
like an early morning sunrise  
  
oh baby your full of surprises  
  
and if it ain't with you  
  
I'm so glad God gave me you  
  
and if I had to change one thing about you baby  
  
I wouldn't change a thing  
  
don't you know that I'd give my life to protect you  
  
cause you brought me my dignity  
  
I just can't find the words to show you how much  
  
I really love you more  
  
there is no words to touch the thought of losing you  
  
makes me wanna cry  
  
everydays a brand new day   
  
oooo yeaaaaa a a  
  
I,I,I,I just can't find the words to show you how much  
  
I really love you more  
  
there is no words to touch the thought of losing you  
  
makes me wanna cry  
  
everydays a brand new day  
  
oooooo oooooo  
  
dont ever wanna lose your love nooooo  
  
heyyy hey heyyy  
  
you you you you~*~*~  
  
The song ended and Jeff started to talk.  
  
"Destiny this song sums up my feelings for you... I can't find the words to show you how much I love you and the thought of losing you scares me." Jeff said before continuing, "Destiny will you be my girlfriend?" Jeff asked. A tear rolled down Destiny's cheek. "Jeff, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." Destiny smiled. "Yes, I will." She smiled as they shared their first kiss as a couple. "So what's my present?" Jeff asked. "Suprisingly the EXACT same thing." Destiny smiled. There was a knock at the door. "It's probably Matt, Amy, Shan, and Shane." Jeff said. "Should we tell them?" Destiny asked. "Yea." Jeff replied. "Okay." Destiny said as Matt, Amy, Shane, and Shannon walked in with presents in hand ready to start opening gifts. They handed out their gifts and started opening. Destiny and Amy opened their gifts to each other first they held out their gifts and laughed they had both gotten each other a blue top that said 'Warning Attitude Out Of CONTROL' , as well as black lowrise flairs, and black combat boots. Matt opened his gift from Destiny next, and they kept going. Until they were done. Amy then realized Jeff and Destiny didn't exchange gifts, "Hey what about you guys where are your gifts to each other?" Amy asked. "Well we already opened them." Destiny told her. "Ya so what did you get?" Amy asked. "Well Jeff gave my the ability to truthfully say 'the boy is mine'. And I gave him the ability to say 'the girl is mine'." Destiny said. Amy, Matt, Shane, and Shannon all looked confused until Amy screamed "REALLY???" Destiny nodded. "It's about time Jeff." Amy comented. He laughed, "I know." Matt, Shane, and Shannon were still confused. "Oh my you guys are clueless! Jeff asked Destiny out." Amy said. "Oh..., congrats." Matt said. "Yea congrats." Shane and Shannon said. "Thanks." Jeff and Destiny said. 


	9. Sister

Title: Dreams Do Come True  
  
Author: Mila M co-written by Hayley (hardyzfreak)  
  
Chapter: 9  
  
Content: Nothing bad, sexual situations maybe involved.   
  
Summery: Can't say much without giving away the story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers used in this story, 'cause if I   
  
did, I'd be busy with them right now *grin*. But I do own Destiny at least in some round about way.   
  
Distributation: Ask me!! Most likely I will say yes.  
  
Feedback: I need feedback, so give it to me!! Do you... like it, hate it, want more then tell me!!  
  
A.N... you guys might not understand this chappie if u didn't read the last... i replaced an A.N only thing with a chappie...  
  
AND FINALLY SHE POSTS ANOTHER CHAPPIE!!! IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!!!! Sorry guys I've been extremly busy with exams and stuff...   
  
....a while later.... at Destiny's house for Christmas Dinner....  
  
Destiny, Amy, and Crystal (Shannon's wife) were making Christmas dinner for themselves, Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and Adam (Edge). They were having a blast making the dinner and had even more fun with the desserts. They had just brought the food to the table and everyone was starting to eat when there was a knock at the door. Destiny walked to the door to answer it. "Oh my gosh!!!" Destiny screamed causing Jeff to rush over to see what all her commotion was about, only to find a mirror image of Destiny standing in the doorway "Whoa...either I've had too much eggnog and I'm seeing double or...." "Jeff, this is Hayley... my sister" Destiny said cutting him off. "Oh... hi" Jeff greeted sticking out his hand to shake Hayley's. "Come on in, I'll introduce you." Destiny smiled. Destiny and Hayley walked back in to the dining room side by side with Jeff in toe. "Whoa.. guys what'd you put in the eggnog I'm like seeing double." Shannon said. Destiny laughed. "Guys this is my twin sister Hayley Alyssa Aimee Wilson." Destiny said before continuing, "We were separated when our parents divorced." Destiny said answering the question in the back of most heads. "Oh, hi I'm Amy." Amy greeted. "Hey I'm Shannon... and the lovely lady over there is my wife Crystal." Shannon said while gesturing towards Crystal. "Hello, I'm Matt." Matt greeted. "Hi, I'm Adam." Adam greeted giving off that sexy smile of his. "And the freak you met at the door is my boyfriend Jeff." Destiny said. "Freak?" Jeff questioned. "Would you have preferred something else?" Destiny asked. "Yes something like... that handsome, sweet, loveable, hot guy you met back there..." Jeff said. "Cocky much?" Destiny asked. "No not really." Jeff retorted. "Don't mind him. I think our dad dropped him on his head as a baby, repeatedly." Matt smiled. "Hey what is this a Jeff-bashing?" Jeff asked. "Maybe yes, maybe no." Amy smiled. "Oh gees..." Jeff smiled. "Well lets forget the Jeff-bashing for now," Destiny smiled, "and Hayley why don't you take a seat next to Adam over there and fill yourself with some of this lovely food us girls made." "Uh, Destiny did you say us girls?" Hayley asked. "Yes, I did why?" "Um, I don't think I'm hungry." Hayley said remembering that her sister was a horrible cook. "Hey my cooking skills are SO much better than when we were teens." Destiny laughed. "Okay, if you say so." Hayley said taking her seat next to Adam. After eating everyone was chatting specifically Adam and Hayley they were in deep conversation, they both had smiles of happiness on their faces. "Um, Hayley could I talk to you?" Destiny asked. Hayley looked up at her and nodded. Not before telling Adam she'd be back. The sisters walked up to Destiny's bedroom to talk privately. "Hayley why are you here?" Destiny asked bluntly. "What do you mean?" Hayley asked. "Well, you've never tried to contact me in the past so why now?" Destiny said. "What do you mean never tried to contact you?!?! I called you at least once a month when we were teens and left a message with mom for you to call me back which you NEVER did!" Hayley exclaimed. "Oh yea sure, mom would've told me if you called, and she never did not once." "Well I did." Hayley exclaimed softly. "OH I'm sorry Hayley I never knew." Destiny murmured, "Well you never answered my question why are you here?" Destiny asked. "Oh, well I got a job with the WWE." Hayley smiled. "REALLY?!?!?!?" Destiny screamed. "Yep." Hayley smiled. "This is so gunna be the best!" Destiny exclaimed. "I got no doubt about it." Hayley said. "So you never stopped wrestling when you left?" Destiny asked. "Nope, it was like one of the things we had in common and I wanted to keep it alive." Hayley said as Destiny smiled softly at her sister, "I'm sorry If me turning up ruined anything cause I mean I'll fully understand if you want me to leave.like as in stay somewhere else for the night, I just though I'd come by and see you, since it has been like forever." she added as Destiny sat down on the bed nodding slightly "I know, but everything's fine Hayz, you can stay here, and don't argue cause I wouldn't have it any other way, it's time to make up for all the years we've missed out on being together, I mean until now, I didn't realise how much I truly missed being round you, you know" Destiny replied as Hayley smiled and sat down beside her sister "same" she replied as they hugged.  
  
  
  
"Destiny!" Jeff called from down the bottom of the stairs as both the girls walked out of the room and walked down the stairs, once at the bottom Jeff smacked who he thought was Destiny on the ass "HEY!" they both yelled at the same time causing Jeff to step back slightly scared "What?" he asked as the rest of the group watched on in amusement "You just slapped my sister on the ass" Destiny informed him as his eyes grew wide with embarrassment "sorry, I thought you were Des, but hey can you blame me, your identical how was I to know?" he spoke up his arms in the air in defence "He has a point. Just don't do it again" Hayley said smirking as Destiny laughed "I don't think he'll make the same mistake twice" Destiny spoke up still laughing slightly before kissing him on the cheek and heading into the lounge room where everyone was now sitting talking amongst themselves "Hey does Adam seem awfully friendly towards Hayley, or is it just me?" she asked sitting down on Jeff's lap "I think you may be reading a little too much into it, but I must say he does seem to be taking a shine to her" he replied as she smiled "This is going to be so cool. We're finally back together again after all these years. I finally have my sister back" she said softly as Jeff smiled sweetly "it's going to be weird having two of you around. It's enough with just one of you but two" Matt commented as both Des and Hayley looked at him with cocked eyebrows "oh come on Matt how bad could it be? I think it'll be rather fun" Adam pitched in as Hayley smiled at him slightly "oh yeah we all know why Adam thinks that" Shannon said as Adam shoved the smaller man causing everyone to laugh and poor ol Hayley to turn a bright shade of red. 


	10. Comparisons

Title: Dreams Do Come True  
  
Author: Mila M  
  
Chapter: 10  
  
Content: Nothing bad, sexual situations may be involved.  
  
Summery: I can't say much without giving away the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers in this story, 'cause if I did I'd be busy with them right now *grin*. But, I do own Destiny and Hayley at least is some round about way.  
  
Distribution: Ask me!! Most likely I will say yes.  
  
Feedback: I need feedback, so give it to me!! Do you... like it, hate it, want more then tell me!!  
  
A.N: I'm back...and I'm better than ever!!! lol... sorry guys just got my computer fixed!  
  
"Well now that Hayley is completely and utterly embarrased, I say lets sit and have some quiet time." Destiny suggests.  
  
"Nah. Lets play a board game." Matt says.  
  
"What game?" Amy asks.  
  
"What about Trouble?" Matt suggests.  
  
"Nah. Lets compare the sisters." Shannon says.  
  
"Okay." everyone agrees.  
  
"Full names?" Matt asks.  
  
"Destiny Angel Skye Wilson." Destiny replies.  
  
"Hayley Alyssa Aimee Wilson." Hayley replies.  
  
"Original hair color?" Adam asks.  
  
"Blonde." the sisters reply together.  
  
"Favourite song currently?" Shannon asks.  
  
"Someday by Nickelback." Hayley says.  
  
"Um... either Headstrong or Still Frame by Trapt." Destiny says, "Oh by the way Headstrong is my new enterance theme."  
  
"Really, my character is like Trish used to be, leather skirts with knee high boots, except I'll have tons of wrestling skill. Oh and the writing team suggested my theme be 'Dirrty' by Christina Aguilera." Hayley says.  
  
"Cool." everyone agrees.  
  
"Okay what about favourite store?" Amy asks.  
  
"HOT TOPIC!!!" Destiny exclaims.  
  
"Um... The Gap." Hayley replies.  
  
"Wow you guys dress so alike yet your favourite stores are so different." Jeff replies.  
  
"Well, not really when we were young and found an outfit we liked we usually bought two, one for each of us." Hayley explained.  
  
"Oh." Jeff replied.  
  
They had decided to stop comparing the sisters and to just turn on the music and dance.  
  
Destiny didn't feel much like dancing at first but when "I Can't Find The Words" came on she smiled and grabbed Jeff as their bodies swayed to the song, THEIR song.  
  
Also when "Drowning" by the BSB came on Adam gathered the courage to ask Hayley to dance.  
  
Everyone danced for about an hour then everyone left Destiny's house except Hayley, Adam, and Jeff. Hayley and Adam were each in guest rooms. Hayley's baby blue. Adam's hunter green. As for Jeff he stayed in Destiny's room.  
  
Destiny changed into a pair of green flannel P.J pants and a green tank-top, she also left her hair down and took out her contacts replacing them with her glasses. She lay there writing in her journal not noticing that Jeff had walked in until he spoke, "You look beautiful."  
  
Destiny looked up. "How do you figure?" she asks.  
  
"You just do." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Okay." Destiny said looking down at herself before starting to write a song in her journal.  
  
"You know I've known you since I was 16 and still don't know what you write in that thing." Jeff said.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing just my thoughts, poems, songs, stuff like that." Destiny said.  
  
"Can I read some?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Sure." Destiny replies handing him the book.  
  
Jeff read while Destiny took out a sketching pad and started to do a pencil drawing of Jeff. Jeff looked up. "You know that I'll never understand how you can draw so well in pencil, and coloured pencils but you absolutely cannot paint." Jeff smiled.   
  
"I dunno, I'm weird." Destiny smiled.  
  
"You know you're a pretty talented writer." Jeff said.  
  
"Thanks. Which one is your favourite?" Destiny asked.  
  
"Um... I'd have to say Green Eyes, it's so deep." Jeff said, "What's it about?" Jeff asks.  
  
"You." Destiny said, "I wrote it the day I met you." she smiles.  
  
"Well, it's great." Jeff smiled.  
  
Destiny finished the drawing and puts it away. The two then cuddle as usual. (Destiny's head on Jeff's chest and Jeff's arms around Destiny's waist.) They then fell to a much needed sleep. 


	11. Identity Crisis

Title: Dreams Do Come True  
  
Author: Mila M co-writer: Hardyzfreak  
  
Chapter: 10  
  
Content: Nothing bad, sexual situations may be involved.  
  
Summery: I can't say much without giving away the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers in this story, 'cause if I did I'd be busy with them right now grin. But, I do own Destiny and Hayley at least is some round about way.  
  
Distribution: Ask me!! Most likely I will say yes.  
  
Feedback: I need feedback, so give it to me!! Do you... like it, hate it, want more then tell me!!  
  
Destiny awoke before Jeff so she decided to let him sleep. She showered and then realized that she had forgot her favorite lotion in one of the guest bathrooms wrapped in her towel Destiny walks down the hall and enters the guest bathroom. She starts to apply the lotion. Someone then covers her eyes.  
  
"Hey." She replies. The mystery person places a kiss on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey beautiful." the voice states.  
  
"ADAM!!!" Destiny exclaims. She rips his hands off her eyes and turns around.  
  
"Destiny!?!?!?!" Adam states embarrassed.  
  
"I thought you were Jeff." Des says.  
  
"I thought that you were Hailz." Adam smiles sheepishly.  
  
"Alright, I assume that you need the washroom so I'll just leave" Destiny says grabbing her lotion and walking out the door.  
  
LATER THAT MORNING  
  
"Hey, Hailz one of us needs to change our hair colour." Des says.  
  
"Why?" Hayley asks puzzled.  
  
"Cuz' these mix-ups are kinda getting weird." Destiny smiles.  
  
"Well, which one?" Hayley asks.  
  
"It's gunna have to be you 'cuz I'm already on T.V with this hair."  
  
"Okay, what colour?" Hayley asks.  
  
"What about the same except change the red to black?" Destiny suggests.  
  
"Coolness, maybe I could add a little pink in too, always wanted my black and pink streaks" Hayley states smiling brightly as she looked up at her sister.  
  
"We'll buy the colour in a bit, and we can suprise the guys and have them guess who is who." Destiny laughs.  
  
"Oh what fun." Hayley laughs.  
  
A Little While Later (at a spa)   
  
"Oh my gosh! This is gunna look awesome!." Amy states while watching the girl finish putting the black and pink dye in Hayley's hair.  
  
The girls had decided to make the day a spa day. Destiny talked Amy into putting red-red streaks in her hairs a little bright pink ones. Destiny was only getting temporary dye on top of the blonde which was going to be blue.  
  
A little over 45 minutes later their hair was done and they had now progressed into getting ready for their mud baths.  
  
"Ahh... If I knew mud were this relaxing I would have jumped into one of Jeff's mud holes a LONG time ago." Destiny laughs.  
  
"Mud holes?" Hayley questions.  
  
"Ya, he digs a lot so theirs these holes and when we get a lot of rain it kinda turns into a mud pool thingy." Destiny laughs.  
  
"Ok... yeh but I still don't see the relaxation purpose to it as the water would be totally cold, plus this isn't real mud its some, like special stuff" was Hayley's reply as Destiny looked over at her sister with raised eyebrows  
  
"Okay Miss know it all, you so haven't changed." she commented as Hayley sunk down in her bath resting her head on the towel that had been rolled up into a pillow like cushion  
  
"Whatever Des, you just cant handle being wrong!" she chimed grinning knowing Destiny was rolling her eyes and making fun of her as she spoke  
  
"You girls are terrible, I'd hate to have been around when you both lived together, would have been mayhem with a capital M." Amy commented as both girls looked at each other and began to laugh loudly.  
  
About 4 hours later the ladies finally arrived back at Destiny's house  
  
"Wait, I gotta put the beanie on, Des you too, that's if you still want to do that guessing thing." Hayley commented as she twisted her long hair up and tucked it under the beanie before throwing one at Destiny who nodded and did the same  
  
"I hate to be a party pooper but, don't you think they'll recognize you from your clothes?" Amy asked as the girls looked down at themselves before rolling there eyes and ripping the beanies off  
  
"Well agent 99 didn't think of that one!" Hayley said smartly as Destiny shoved her lightly before heading into the house where the male occupants were busy drinking and playing a game of cards around the kitchen table  
  
"Hey babe... WHOA! What have you guys done to your hair?" Jeff asked looking all three over   
  
"Yeh, you guys look awesom.." Matt added before looking over at Adam who seemed to have been lost for words  
  
"So you think you know who's who?" Amy asked stepping away from the twins as the guys made there decision  
  
"Ok, the one on the left is Destiny and on the right is Hayley." came Matt's reply  
  
"Right Des, Left Hayz." said Jeff  
  
"Same as Jeff." Adam managed to say as the girls stood smiling before looking at each other  
  
"You guys suck! Matt was the only one who was right." Hayley stated laughing as both Jeff and Adam looked at each other   
  
"Yeah right, I think I know my own girlfriend when I see her." Jeff argued as Destiny shook her head  
  
"Nope, but its okay, we've fixed the problem anyways, so now you can distinguish between us by our hair, Hayley has pink and Black streaks and I'm well still the same with the exception of the blue." Destiny said as she sat down on Jeff's lap and Hayley made her way towards the chair near Adam  
  
"Nice plan." Matt said as he pulled Amy onto his lap smiling  
  
"Yeah, I've wanted black and pink streaks for ages now I finally have them, should make for a fantastic debut ay." Hayley commented smiling brightly   
  
"When we rock up to work, and introduce you, no one's gonna know what hit them." Destiny replied as the two sister shared a mischievous smile  
  
"I'm not sure if I like the sound of that!" Jeff chimed in with a look of worry as the girls laughed. 


	12. Rough Days

A.N: I am no longer going to put the whole Disclaimer, Title, Author thingy at the top. You, the reader know by know I only own Destiny, and any other characters I make up. Oh, and Hardyzfreak owns Hayley.... anyways.. I wanted to bring this story back and my co-writer Hardyzfreak and I thought what better way than a nice LLLLOOOOONNNNNGGGGG chapter! Enjoy.

A Few days later

Everyone was back on the road again.

"Hey guys I'll be right back, I'm just gunna go find a vending machine and get some chips." Destiny said leaving the guys locker room. Destiny soon found a vending machine that had a bag of Dorito's in it.

"Hey there sexy thang." a males voice sounded then Destiny felt someone slap her ass.

"Hey!" Destiny yelled turning to see the jackass. It was none other than the cocky and arrogant Randy Orton. "Randy, here's the answers to the questions you're gunna ask. One no, I will not go out with you. I love Jeff. Two I will sure as hell NOT sleep with you, and three I will NOT join Evolution." Destiny excalimed as she grabbed her chips and turned to leave.

"You might wanna re-think that." Randy smiled cockily.

"Oh and why would I wanna do that?" Destiny smirked.

"Because if you don't Evoultion will be out for your precious little Jeff's blood and they won't just stop there." Randy smiled confidently.

"You wouldn't!" Sage exclaimed the smile from her face had fell.

"Oh, I would." Randy replied with a smirk.

"Fine, whatever we can go out for drinks tonight but you leave Jeff the hell alone after!" Destiny offered.

"Sure thing sweetheart." Randy said as he then forcefully kissed Destiny knowing full well that Jeff Hardy had just entered the hallway. When Randy saw Jeff leave he stopped kissing Destiny whom slapped him as hard as she could.

"Jackass!" Destiny screamed as she walked away from Randy very pissed. Destiny had soon found an empty hallway to sit in as she was fuming and didn't want to blow up at anybody.

"Destiny." Jeff called as he walked up to her.

"Yea?" Destiny asked as she looked into his eyes which held a look of pain and anger.

"Did you just think you could string me along?? Did you think I wouldn't find out. Or that maybe if I did find out I wouldn't care??" Jeff asked yelling.

"Jeff, baby what are you talking about?" Destiny asked, frightened this wasn't Jeff, this was some one else and it scared her.

"I SAW YOU AND ORTON!!! WE'RE THROUGH!! AND I SURE AS HELL MEAN THROUGH!!!" Jeff yelled before storming off.

Destiny sank back against the cold wall and her knees buckled and her body soon connected with the cold cement floor. She had started to sob and her body shook violently with every one.

"Yo Des....whoa what's the matter babe?" Hayley quickly asked as she sat down at her sisters side

"He....he...Jeff broke up with me" she blurted out before falling into Hayley's arms sobbing

"what when and WHY!" she asked as she comforted her sister

"He...he saw me kissing Randy..." she babbled as Hayley pushed her away slightly

"YOU WHAT!" she practically yelled as Destiny shook her hands off and stood up pacing the hall "Des what the hell were you doing that for? This is so out of character for you...what were you thinking?" Hayley asked as she sat and watched her sister pace about the room

"I had to Hayley I had no choice...if I didn't he said he would hurt Jeff" she babbled stopping and resting her head against the cold brick wall

"Des, Jeff is a strong guy he could have taken care of himself" she informed

"Yes, but...oh you just don't understand, if you were in my position then you would have done it too and you know it...this is so fu..." but before she could finish a locker room door flew open and Amy walked out in all smiles but that soon changed when she noticed the tears flowing from Destiny

"What's that matter?" she asked quickly thinking the worst

"Jeff and I...we broke up" Destiny informed before bursting into tears again.

"Hey Hayley" Adam cooed as he saw her walk out of the locker room confidently knowing that it was her remembering her outfit from earlier in the day

"Hey...um now isn't a really good time" she informed walking towards him with a slight smile

"Why what's going on?" he asked questioningly placing his hands into the pockets of his jeans

"Des and Jeff...they um well they broke up and I'm on major damage control" she informed as he sighed and wrapped his arms around her hugging her close

"It'll be okay Des and Jeff...they'll get through it" he spoke softly kissing the top of her head lightly

"I know, but you haven't seen Destiny...there's way more to come I just I know that..." but before she could finish Adam jumped back in

"It'll be okay, I'll talk to Jeff if it makes you feel better" he said cupping her face as she nodded

"Thank you" she replied pushing herself up on her tippy toes and kissing him lightly

"No problem, now you go make sure Des is okay and ill go see where Jeff's at and find out what's going on" he informed kissing her hand as she blushed and turned to walk away leaving Adam watching after her, shaking his head he headed down the hall towards the boys locker room stopping only when he heard the loud sounds of things smashing and crashing, walking up to the door he slowly pushed it open only to find Jeff in the middle of all the rubble "dude, what is going on?" Adam asked cautiously walking into the room

"I caught Destiny kissing that fag Randy Orton...I mean Randy of all people!" he spoke placing his head in his hands

"That doesn't sound like Des Jeff...you sure you got the whole story?" Adam asked leaning against the wall

"I saw them with my own two eyes...I know I didn't believe it myself but there they were" he stated in a shaky voice.

"Come on Des let's get out of here yeah, we can go get something to eat what you say just you and me" Hayley suggested packing there belongings up as Destiny continued to sit on the couch staring blankly at the floor "Des?...Destiny!" Hayley spoke as her head shot up and looked at her sister

"What?" she asked her eyes empty and cold

"Come one I'm taking you back to the hotel" Hayley informed throwing Destiny her bag and slinging her own over her shoulder, finally getting everything together Hayley linked arms with Destiny and the pair made there way down the hall quietly Hayley working as some what of a shield so that Destiny wouldn't have to deal with the press or the 21 questions about what was the matter, digging into her pockets Hayley pulled out her car keys and popped the trunk shoving both there bags inside "you want to go get something to eat on the way back?" she asked still packing things into the trunk as Destiny stared teary eyed at the exit of the arena where both Jeff and Adam were walking out, shutting the boot Hayley followed her line of sight and sighed when she spotted both men "come on Des lets go" she said patting her sister lightly on the shoulder as Destiny turned around and slid into the car silently.

"Hey look I don't want anything to eat...I just want to go up to the room and sleep, be alone for a while yah know" Destiny finally spoke up as Hayley pulled into the hotel's car park

"Okay well iv booked a room for the both of us...so ill take our stuff up and leave you but you should really eat something Destiny I mean you haven't had anything since we had breakfast this morning and don't say you had chips cause they don't count" Hayley replied passing Destiny her bag

"Yeah ok I know...but I just don't feel hungry and if I don't feel hungry I wont eat, just don't harp at me right now okay" she bit back as Hayley shut the trunk and the pair headed into the hotel.

"Hi my names Hayley Wilson I booked a room for this evening" Hayley spoke as the desk clerk searched through the computer

"Ahh yes Miss Wilson you shall be residing in room 506, here is your key and enjoy your stay...and don't hesitate to press the buzzer if you need anything" the clerk informed as Hayley smiled sweetly and took Destiny's hand leading her towards the elevator. Finally in the room Hayley threw her bags onto her bed and quickly slipped on a more comfortable pair of shoes

"You sure your going to be okay here by yourself...cause I can stay and we can order room service with lots and lots of ice cream and..." she started smiling

"No I want to be alone...just...you go and have fun, I wont go anywhere promise" Destiny replied putting on a fake smile as Hayley walked over and gave her a hug

"It's okay, it'll all be okay Des we'll work it out" she said kissing her sisters cheek before heading out the door making sure to place her key in her pocket before heading back towards the elevator un aware that both Jeff and Adam were about to step out. Adjusting her pants she stepped back allowing the occupants of the elevator to exit

"Hey beautiful" Adam's smooth voice cooed as Hayley looked up and smiled but her smile soon turned to a frown when she looked over at Jeff who looked as equally broken as Destiny did

"Jeff..." she began before Jeff raised his hand stopping her from continuing

"don't want to talk about it okay...look Adam ill meet you at the room" Jeff snapped bitterly before walking away as Hayley just shook her head and looked back at Adam

"Don't worry about it...I cant talk any sense into him at all" Adam spoke adjusting his bags as Hayley shrugged her exposed shoulders

"This is going to be a long bumpy ride" she spoke softly as she sighed deeply

"Come one...lets not let this ruin our night huh, ill go put these in my room and we can go out and have a nice quiet dinner...sound good?" he asked as she nodded "come on...where's that smile that I love" he asked as she tried her hardest not to let it show but it was all too much as she let it creep out onto her face "there it is" he smiled happily before bending down and kissing her lightly before pulling out his room key from his pocket "ill be back in a second" he informed as Hayley nodded and he jogged up the hall unlocking his door and threw his bags into the room before quickly jogging back "so lets get to it...anywhere in particular?" he asked slinging his arm around her shoulders guiding her into the elevator

"Anywhere but here" she replied as he smiled and hugged her to him as the doors closed.

"What am I gunna do?" Destiny questioned tears streaming down her face as she went out onto the balcony."God, I've dug myself in deep this time." Destiny thought before having the major urge to throw up. She couldn't even make it to the bathroom. She ended up getting sick on the hotel room floor. She managed to call room service and tell them and have them clean it up before going back on the balcony. "How could I have done something SOOO stupid." Destiny sobbed to no one in particular. The whole thing flooded back into her mind.

"Sure thing sweetheart." was the last thing Randy had said to her before just grabbing her and kissing her. Just that thought revolted her and the sound of a door closing brought her out of the short flashback. Destiny looked to her left and out on the balcony down the hall from her stood Jeff. She watched him silently. He the looked over at her. A look of disgust crossed his face as he stormed back into his hotel room.'Oh god what the hell have I done?!?! What else do I have left to live for?!?!' Destiny thought. "You were just stupid and easy." Destiny said to herself aloud. After a few more minutes of thinking about it Destiny had come to this conclusion, 'I have NOTHING left to live for!!!' With that last thought Destiny went inside the hotel and grabbed a chair. She brought the chair out to the balcony and used it to climb up onto the railing. That was when Hayley walked in she and Adam have only went to Denny's and got some take-out. They were going to eat it somewhere in the hotel but Hayley had wanted to check on Destiny first.

"Des." Hayley called quietly. Destiny was no where in the room that's when she heard it a loud sob coming from the balcony. Hayley ran to the balcony and saw her sister standing on the railing sobbing starting at the ground."Des don't do it." Hayley said scaring her sister to the point of falling off the railing."DESTINY!!!" Hayley screamed running up to the railing. Destiny had grabbed a hold on the bottom of the railing. Hayley had tried to help her back but, it was no use.

"Hayley, I can't hold on much longer, I'm slipping." said a frightened Destiny.

Hayley ran out of her hotel room and to Adam's.

"ADAM!!!!" Hayley screamed at the top of her lungs pounding on his door.

"Yea?" Adam questioned opening the door.

"Des ...trouble." was all she could get out through the sobs that escaped her body.

"Hayley, where is she?" Adam asked scared.

"Room....balcony...falling.." were the only three words that escaped her quivering lips as she collapsed onto the ground with her head hitting the hotel room door as she saw Adam running.

"What?" Jeff asked opening the door pissed.

Hayley had stood up by now and glared at Jeff before breaking into another fit of sobs. She then somehow managed to walk to her hotel room. When she walked in she saw Destiny on the bed shaking and Adam rubbing her back.

A few days had gone by and things had only gotten worse. Destiny couldn't eat or sleep. When she heard, saw, or thought of anything that had to do with Jeff she would start sobbing. Her eyes were red and puffy and her usual glowing skin was now a pale ghost white.

"Des, please eat something." Hayley pleaded with her sister. When she got no response yet again, she threw her hands down in anger. "Des, please you're scaring me." Hayley said tears streming down her face. Adam had chose that moment to walk into the room to try and comfort the sisters.

"Des, we'll be right back." Adam said as he pulled Hayley into the hallway. "Any better?" he questioned.

"Nope." was all Hayley said as she walked back into the hotel room just in time to see Destiny stand up. "Adam, she's standing." Hayley whispered.

Destiny looked at her sister before all she could see was darkness and she fell to the floor unconscience. Adam called 911 as Hayley checked for a pulse. After that they waited for the ambulance, it had soon arrived and Adam had to restrain Hayley so she could let the men do their jobs. Adam and Hayley then followed them to the hospital. Hayley was pacing in the waiting room as Adam went to make a few phone calls so that people could know what happened and for them hopefully not to have to worry.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Jeff..." Adam said his voice weak.

"Adam, dude whats wrong?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Jeff, somethings wrong with Destiny."

There was something about the way that Adam said wrong that scared Jeff.

"What do you mean wrong?" Jeff asked.

"As in we're in the hospital waiting to find out what's wrong." Adam replied.

Jeff had hung up the phone and raced to the hospital.

"WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!" Jeff yelled when he saw Adam.

"In 306." Adam replied as he watched Jeff run off.

Jeff was about to enter Destiny's room when Hayley walked out.

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!" Hayley warned.

"Why?" Jeff asked baffeled.

"Why?" Hayley laughed coldly, "because this is your fault. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, almost committed suicide, was throwing up and sobbing 24/7 because you you." Hayley yelled. "If you would have just let her explain, you would have found out that Randy forced himself on her and then my sister wouldn't be in that cold hospital room fighting for her life." Hayley yelled before collapsing on the floor sobbing.

"Fighting for her life?" Jeff questioned as tears filled his eyes and then fell down his cheeks. He went into the room and saw Destiny's cold and lifeless body. "Des baby it's me, Jeff. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I'm sorry just,.. please don't leave me." Jeff cried holding Destiny's hand.

Destiny's condition hadn't changed at all and it had been a full week. Vince had given Hayley, Jeff and Adam time off to deal with this. It was Jeff's shift to stay with Destiny. In fact he had been at the hospital the entire time.

"Des, please wake up. Please be ok." Jeff said before letting go of her hand and taking a seat on the chair at the end of the bed.

"Jeff..." Destiny's weak voice questioned. Jeff's head whipped around when he heard this and he saw Destiny awake and now talking.

"Destiny, you're awake!" Jeff cried running to her side.

"Jeff it hurts." Destiny said as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'll go get the doctor and I'll be right back." Jeff said getting up and walking out the door.

Jeff soon returned with doctors in toe. Jeff stood to the side as the doctors checked out Destiny. They soon left after giving Destiny some pain killers and telling Jeff that he could take her home in the morning.

"Des, I'm sorry." Jeff said.

"Sorry for what Jeff?" Destiny asked.

"About not understanding about the whole deal with Randy." Jeff said. When Jeff had said Randy the memories of two weeks prior came running back full force to Destiny's mind.

"Jeff I'm so sorry! I really am! I was trying to protect you..."

"Des, Hayley told me everything, there's no need for you to continue ok." Jeff interrupted.

"Oh." came Destiny's short reply.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and didn't let you explain." Jeff said.

"I probably would have done the same thing." Destiny said stroking Jeff's hand which was now in hers.

It was soon night and visitor's hours were over but, the nurse Jeff had befriended, Kimmie let him stay yet another night.The next morning Destiny woke up and saw Jeff asleep in the chair beside the bed. Jeff soon woke up and checked Destiny out of the hospital. Jeff helped Destiny to his car and he drove them back to the hotel which was where Hayley and Adam were. Jeff had told them that he had already planned to take Destiny home and they agreed that is was a good idea, so they gave Jeff Destiny's bag and he went back down to the car and he and Destiny left. They were soon on their flight and slept for most of the flight which was only a few hours. Once they landed Jeff drove the two of them back to his house as they used the rest of the time they had off to try and re-build their already fragile relationship.


End file.
